Destiny
by MoonIllusion
Summary: Shipwrecked and hopeless lost,eight teens land on a strange island with a strange aura surrounding it,but what happens when with further investigation it turns out to be a lost kingdom ruled by devilish handsome king with a penchant for pretty girls. Especially for ones with dark hair and beautiful eyes. Peter panish like. Warning slight Kiba/Neji


** Why hello there. ;)**

**This is my first attempt at the magic of NaruHina! Hope you like it :D **

**REVIEWS OH HOW I LOVE THEM! :D**

**ANYWHERE LETS GET THIS STORY :D`~~`**

**They see me rolling they hating... (lol sorry I'm a weirdo) **

**Disclaimer : Please... I don't even own my room ... much less Naruto..**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Shipwrecked.**_

"It's official." Ino said plopping down on the sandy beach. "We're in hell."

"Nah it can't be hell." Shikamaru said settling down besides her. "We'd still be together."

"I swear to _God _Nara, you and your fuc-"

"Guys...Not now" Kiba pleaded." Not after we all just escaped a near death experience. We should be grateful that we're all still alive and together-"

'Though your still welcome to go back on the boat Ino." Shikamaru cut in." And drown."

"That's _IT_!" Ino screeched. She shot up off the ground like a bullet, she was wet, hungry and tired not to mention damn right pissed off at Shikamaru now.

_Lazy ass she thought. It's probably your fault we're stuck here in the damn first place_. Fist poised for battle she glared at him. " You wanna go Nara!"

Shikamaru just smiled. "Sure, but Temari's not here and I rather be snuggling against _her_."

Ino was all about ready to smack him. She knew he was just teasing her and trying to make her feel better with the distraction,but _still _.He _knew _how she felt about him and throwing Temari in the mix did not make the hurt less.

"Ino..." Shikamaru said sobering up, reading the stormy thoughts in her beautiful eyes. He stood up. "I.." He groaned. Crap. He was only trying to lighten the mood and looked what happened. He shut his eyes.

Kiba in the meantime just flopped down on the sand too tired to deal with Shikamaru and Ino. He was tired and hungry and not to mention lonely. He didn't even know if anyone scant him, Shikamaru and Ino made it out the burning ship alive.

_Neji._ Kiba thought with a pang. _Are you alright? _

Oblivious to the turmoil consuming Kiba. The couple stood frozen, staring inside each others eyes. A silent communication passing between them. Before either could speak, a dark figure caught their attention. Kiba quickly got on his feet and quickly moved over to where Shikamaru and Ino were.

"What in God's name was that?" Kiba hissed, he shifted into a protective stance in front of the two.

"Hell if I know." Shikamaru said noting the automatic stance Kiba had gotten into,he too shifted. Ino grinned at the almost automatic way Shikamaru had moved in front of her almost as if it was a natural thing. She grinned again. Maybe just_ maybe_ she had a chance. She grabbed at the back of his shirt not caring that it was still wet from the water.

Shikamaru rose a brow at her actions. Not a moment to go she was all but poised to rip out his throat and now she was holding onto him like he was some long last friend.

_Women, _how troublesome he thought. But not without a faint smile forming at his lips. He could think of another woman who would react the same way of Ino but they would both retch at the idea of being similar to one another.

Chuckling he dropped the smile forming at his lips before Ino could see and question ( more like nag ) him about it. Thoughts getting serious again, he scanned the area for any sign of dark figure but saw nothing.

"You see anything Kiba?"

"Nah. Kiba replied. Can't see crap in that thick ass forest in front of us. It's too hard with all the tree's in the way."

"Yeah well that thick ass forest is the only thing hiding that.. _thing _from our view so be alert." Shikamaru ordered.

"Anything you say.. _Taicho." _

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't be dumb Kiba."

"Hey I'm just calling it like it is ." Kiba defended

'Yeah well-" But was cut off as the dark figure yet again appeared in the bushes. The trio held the breath as they saw it start to approach them. Frozen solid, they could only stare as the menacing figure got closer and closer. A pale hand stuck out, holding in a scream Ino looked on as a foot followed and then a face popped out from between the trees. Two dark brown eyes stared back at them and then the face crinkled into a smile.

"Thank the lucky stars!" It exclaimed. "I have found you!"

The voice sounded familiar. Wait... It couldn't be.

"Are you..." Ino started out

'Yes it is me friends! Lee!" The voice shouted happily as it moved forward and sure enough it was Rock Lee who was standing before. Eyes bright,smile large as he started at all them.

Ino was the first to react.

"YOU JACKASS!"

"Oww! Why are you hitting me Yamanaka-san!?" Lee shouted trying to avoid Ino's punches.

"Because!" She shouted. " You nearly gave us a hear attack! Why the hell can't you act like a normal person for _once! _ Who. the. _hell._ goes. sneaking .around . like .some .bloody. ninja!" She accented each word with a punch. Lee was whimpering by now.

"Now, Now, Now. We don't have to go about beating the shit outta Lee just because you got your panty in a twist Yamanaka. He was only trying to help. After all I give him the order."

Pissed.

Fucking pissed was the emotion running across her face now as Temari Sabaku smirked at her from behind the trees as she walked (came) into view. That damn smug smirk snug on her face.

Ino tsked. "Thought you died on the boat. What happened? Couldn't drown right?"

With eyes already falling on the very thing she searched the forest for,Temari didn't even bother to dignify that with an answer as she slowly made her way over to the man of her dreams.

Stopping in front of him,a small smile blessed her features as she took in his stance. Relaxed and laid back as always. She shook her head in amusement.

_Only Shikamaru. . _Only he could be relax and calm in a situation like this,she had to give it to him sometimes. The man knows how to keep a situation.

Teal eyes met light brown,the small smile turned into a smirk as she looked into his eyes. "Guess you made it out alive,huh." She pushed his shoulder.

Shikamaru just chuckled,his dark brown eyes dancing in quiet amusement as he looked down at the feisty blond. Taking in her appearance, Shikamaru mentally sighed in relief. Except for a few bruises here and there,probably from walking around in the forest but aside from that and slightly wet clothes, she was okay and that's all that mattered.

Smirking at her,he looped his arms around her neck,drawing her closer to him."That's not exactly welcoming to a boyfriend who nearly lost his girl,now is it?" he said brushing his lips against her.

Temari just smiled as she leaned into the caress,purring in satisfaction as he pressed even more feather light kiss against her jaw.

"Hn" She smirked against his lips. "Guess,we're gonna have to do something about that,aren't we?" She grabbed his head and pulled him into a even deeper kiss. Shikamaru just chuckled. "Troublesome woman."he said and fell in more into the kiss.

All the while,Ino just watched in disgust as the two publicly displayed their affections. A feat for Shikamaru as he preferred to keep such things private and indoors. She sneered. We need to get off this damn island fast, Ino someone's going mysteriously disappear tonight and it _won't_ be her. Someone tapped her shoulder.

Rounding on that person,cold onyx met astonished blue. Smacking a hand to her mouth,Ino's complexion paled like she had just seen a ghost but quickly recovered as pleasure recognition sunk in.

"S-Sasuke!" She squealed excitedly,throwing her arms open and launching herself at was quickly dodged as Sasuke quickly maneuvered out of harms way.

"Sorry," He grunted. " But I'm kinda carrying something here." And carrying something he meant Hinata who was fast asleep in his arms. He was carrying her princess style.

"Hinata?" Ino exclaimed in surprise. "She was on the boat too? I didn't even know."

"We were on separate decks." Sasuke replied. "Hinata and I were on the Northern deck."

"Oh." Ino said. "That explains it. Me and Shika were on the southern deck." She said Shika almost possessive, as if they were a couple. Temari caught wind of it and she didn't like it. Not. One. Little. Bit.

"Did you say Hinata's here." Kiba piped out. He had yet to spoken throughout the entire ordeal since the thing lurking in the tree's turned out to be Lee and Temari and apparently Sasuke and Hinata as well.

"Let me see her." He said walking over to Sasuke, his arms outstretched to carry Hinata." He rose his brow when Sasuke didn't budge. "Are you deaf?"He growled. "I said give her _here_."

Sasuke seemed almost unwilling to hand her over , but that didn't make any sense Kiba thought. They barely knew each other and from what he knew, there wasn't a boy the heiress was interested in. Unless.. something happened on the ship that he didn't know about. Kiba groaned. If that was true, he was going to get an earful from Neji later. Speaking of Neji.

"Wait. What about Neji! Did he make it out too?" Kiba asked frantically renewed fear pumping through his veins. Shit. Neji! What if he didn't survive? The very thought sickened the man to the core and sent him to a new wave of hysterics. If Neji didn't make it, he didn't know what he would do.

Sasuke just jerked his head in the direction behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Kiba was just in time to see weary ,soaking wet Neji pull up behind Sasuke. His face was pale,paler than usual and his eyes were dropping.

Running over to the exhausted male, Kiba was just in time to catch him as his legs gave in. Hiking the man over his shoulder,he went to sit down by a tree trunk cradling the young Hyuga in his arms.

He pressed feather light kisses over his jaws,whispering sweet nothings in Neji's ear, overjoyed that his companion was safe.

Tearing her eyes away from the tender scene, Temari cleared her throat. Nodding when she finally got everyone's attention, she leaned back against Shikamaru,smiling when his arms immediately came around to embrace her.

"Well,looks like everyone's here and accounted for. Now time to get down to businesses. Just where the hell are we.

* * *

**Author's nonestop Ramblings:**

**So... How was it? Was it good? Not to retarded or OOC? **

**Did I portray the characters alright? I wanted to keep to their true personalities as much as I could but I guess I could have gotten carried away:/**

**Please tell your thoughts :3 it would be very much appreciated . **

**^.^ Have a good day now xD**


End file.
